


Claws-trophobic

by bi_shy_readytocry



Series: Ladynoir Oneshots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Alya Césaire, Chloe is a bitch, Claustrophobia, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sad Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fluff?, locked in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_shy_readytocry/pseuds/bi_shy_readytocry
Summary: I'm projecting my claws-trophobia
Relationships: Djwifi - Relationship, adrienette, ladynoir
Series: Ladynoir Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	Claws-trophobic

**Author's Note:**

> I'm projecting my claws-trophobia

Ladybug never thought she’d find herself locked in a closet. Again. Oh and as Ladybug, she’d thought she her hero counterpart had better luck than that.

Chat Noir on the other hand was not surprised. The blond teen was used to his bad luck. There were nights when he wondered if Plagg and him has switched places, he seemed to be the master bad luck itself.

Both heroes had not thought it could get worse. Sure, they were trapped in a tight and confined place but Chat could still use his cataclysm. And Chat would have if it weren’t for the fact he used it four minutes ago.

Panic bubbled in Adrien’s stomach.

Chat Noir was supposed to be his release. He wasn’t supposed to be trapped as him too. No, his chest heaved in an attempt to let air flow into his lungs, he wasn’t supposed to be shut in.

Face flushed, he stood tall. There seemed to be more space and air over his Lady’s head. God, was he still in the suit?

He clutched his arms around what he thought was Ladybug, she was still there right?

Adrien shook his head as tried to look down to check but he was too tense to do anything of the sort. He knew he was being ridiculous, Chloe had always pulled him through these situations. Whenever he felt too anxious in the crowds Chloe would drag him around, reminding him that claustrophobia wasn’t a thing. It kind-of helped? If it wasn’t real then he had nothing to worry about in the moment.

Yet that only worked then, and now, well, he was too alarmed to think of any one thing. Except for the fact that the akuma was getting away, Ladybug probably hated him, and he’d be stuck inside the damned closet forever!

Okay, he was getting confused.

‘One thing you can smell, Agreste,’ he reminded himself. That was easy enough, his Lady’s hair was macaroon scented. Okay, that only rattled him further. Adrien didn’t remember seeing any macaroon scented shampoo in the shops Nathalie took him to.

A sharp pain in his back interrupted his train of thought. Moving on, ‘One thing you can see.’

That didn’t work either. The closet had no lights and even with his heightened vision there was nothing to see.

‘One thing you can feel.’

Adrien frantically thought back to Ladybug. He was sure he was holding her in his arms but that could easily be a hallucination. The blond was about to move on when he felt the maybe-Ladybug tremble in his grasp. Hallucinations didn’t tremble.

He looked down at his partner only to find her sobbing. Adrien did not recall any crying taking place before. Now, he was concerned for more than just himself.

“L-ladybug?”

The hero got no reply. “Ladybug,” he stated with a bit more sturdiness in his voice.

The girl in his arms was beginning to slip from his embrace, it was as if she loosing consciousness. This irked her partner. He lightly shook her in distress.

Ladybug shivered before whispering to herself, “I don’t like him.”

She whimpered and spoke through her suddenly chapped lips again, “I-I don’t like him. Let me out-t, I don’t like him I-I promise.”

Chat Noir furrowed his eyebrows as aching fear surged through him. His Lady looked to be stuck in some figment of her imagination.

Hesitantly, he reached out a shaky hand to touch her cheek. She flinched away. In a swift act, he held her chin with both hands and delicately made her look up at him.

She didn’t shrink back so he proceeded to remove one of his hands. He hovered his pointer finger over her lips and shushed them both.

They both remained like that for a few more seconds.

“Thank y-you.”

He solemnly nodded then quickly spoke when he realized it was better to keep a conversation going. “It’s fine.”

Marinette cursed at her sudden quietness, it was bad enough that she let them both down.

Her partner shook his head, “You didn’t let us down.”

She cursed herself again.

Adrien staggered a giggle before getting to task. “Do you want to talk about it? I think it’s best if we both have something to concentrate on.”

“Oh.”

He was fast to correct himself, “You don’t have to! I can be the one to talk, uh, if you’d like.”

“No, no, Kitty. It’s fine but do you think I could turn?”

“Sure?”

She flushed embarrassed, “I’d feel better if you could hold me while my face isn’t stuffed in your chest.”

He agreed, “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Adrien shifted a bit in order for her to turn, she did. “Okay, want to share backstories?”

His Lady chimed a laugh from her stuffy nose. “Yeah, you mentioned me going first?”

“If you’d like.”

“Okay.” Marinette shuddered. “I was bullied.”

Her partner’s silence encouraged her to go on, “In sixth grade, my best friend and I liked the same boy. Tragic, I know. And well, as it turned out, she didn’t like that.”

“Okay.”

“O-our school had a dance that year and he asked me to go. The worst decision I made was saying yes. She, my friend, told me she had a gift for me in the closet on the second floor. I-I went. I looked everywhere and when I was about to get out, she had shoved me down and locked the door.”

Adrien’s eyes widened. What kind of horrible person would do that? His Lady did not deserve that, no one did.

Marinette hadn’t finished, “The day of the dance was before the weekend. They didn’t find me until Monday.”

She was sobbing at this point, Chloe never apologized and she suffered at the cost of a boy. She spent three hungry and dirty days in a closet, all alone. Alone. She thought she was alone until she looked down.

Two hands were wrapped around hers, both were tear stained.

“M-my father never let’s me out of the house.”

The shorter hero squeezed her partner’s hands as a supportive sign.

“He never let me leave my room much before I was granted my miraculous.”

Adrien stopped, it felt silly now compared to Ladybug’s problems. He was about to wave away what he was saying, then he felt a light kiss on his palm.

Oh. One thing he felt was his Lady kissing his palms.

He went on, “Chat Noir is supposed to be my escape. I didn’t think I’d end up back in confinement.”

That earned him a heartfelt laugh, “That’d make both of us, Chaton.”

His partner turned to face him on her tip-toes. Adrien considered himself lucky to be able to see such a sight, “Thank you for trusting me with that, Kitty.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adrien arrived early to school the following day.

Despite having a underlying panic attack the previous day, he was happy. Ladybug and him had a moment, a special and private moment. He could not forget how tender Ladybug’s kiss was on his skin.

The blond followed his usual walk to his first class when he started noticing there was pink colored belongings on the school floor. Were those Marinette’s?

Had his clumsy classmate dropped them on her way to class?

He doubted it when a infuriated Alya came into sight, Chloe too. Squinting his eyes, he saw Nino struggling to keep the redhead from beheading the girl in front of her.

Adrien walked faster.

“What’s happening?”

He would have thought Alya would explain but she didn’t stop her fight to get to Chloe. He looked to Nino, who simply grimaced at his girlfriend’s force.

Chloe spoke up, she looked strangely proud of herself. “Adrikins, it was hilarious. You should’ve seen it!”

Ignoring Chloe’s grip on his shoulder, Adrien raised his eyebrows to express his confusion.

Alya snarled out to the brat beside him. “She locked Marinette on one of the closets upstairs and won’t tell us which one!”

“It’s not like you’ll get her out, I have the key!” His childhood confidently held up the key far away from Alya’s clutch.

Adrien snatched it away. He was on his way to the building’s second floor when he heard Nino reprimand Chloe.

“Did you really have to do that after what happened at the dance?”

“That was back in sixth grade. She needed a reminder of her pathetic-ness.” His friend sneered before being chased away by Alya.

_Closet._

_Dance._

_In sixth grade._

Realization washed over Adrien and he ran.

His feet carried him and his ears searched for any crying. He heard some and he was off.

One step over another, his heart leaped out of his chest. Short of breath, he unlocked the door in front of him and broke down.

His Lady was on the floor, her heads buried in her knees.

He sat down and tapped Marinette’s shoulder. She looked to him.

“I’m here, M’Lady.”

With no questioning, she was in his arms. She sobbed and clung to his overshirt, he left himself sulk at the sight.

No one would hurt his Lady again, he decided.

Adrien would be there for Marinette and Chat Noir for Ladybug.


End file.
